It is common in food preparation to comminute, or grate a foodstuff with an appliance. However, the collection, storage and dispensing of the resulting food material can present problems.
For example, a rotary drum grater of the type useful for grating cheese and other foodstuffs is a very useful kitchen appliance. However, a foodstuff such as grated cheese or chocolate that is produced by a rotary drum grater must typically be picked up and moved from a collection location near the grater to a storage container. This procedure usually results in the loss of some of the grated material and the loss of time in transferring. Then, for subsequent use, the grated material must be dispensed through the typically large mouth of the storage container which can be an inaccurate procedure that tends to result in the additional loss of grated material.
The art needs a new and improved container that is both associatable with a kitchen appliance, such as a rotary drum grater, so as to receive and collect grated material from the grater, and that is also subsequently associatable with a valve closure. The closure valve means is needed for controlling the dispensing of the grated material stored in the closure-equipped container.
The present invention provides a new valve-equipped closure and associatable vessel combination which meets these needs. The combination that is adapted for the receiving of grated materials from a rotary drum grater or the like, and for the dispensing of grated materials stored in the combination.